


Niektórych rzeczy nie powinno się mówić bez kwiatów w dłoniach

by NoNameRat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it pretty gay if u ask me, tajemnicza godzina pomiędzy nocą a rankiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Ego czuje ból, chociaż podejrzewa, że Wazon czuje jeszcze większy ból. Obydwoje wspólnie decydują, że mogą coś z tym zrobić.
Relationships: Ego/Wazon
Kudos: 1





	Niektórych rzeczy nie powinno się mówić bez kwiatów w dłoniach

**Author's Note:**

> Ego, mój  
> Wazon, należy do [BiesFromWildland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiesFromWildland)💙✨

Szpitalna aparatura podłączona do jego ogromnego ciała wyglądała jak chmara owadów. Otaczały go z każdej strony i jak komary wbijały się w skórę na dłoniach i przedramionach plastikowymi rurkami. Gdzieś z boku jak mucha cicho buczało pudło pilnujące czy jeszcze żyje. Pod bandażami stygły świeże blizny, zszyte żyłkami chirurgicznymi przechodzącymi przez ciało jak wytrzymałe nici jedwabników. Na twarzy pacjenta usiadł wielki plastikowy motyl, który ponoć miał mu ułatwić oddychanie. Ale jedyne co Matthew widział to oblepiające jego partnera pajęczyny bandaży, niedające się odgonić świetliki diod i wielkie bordowo-fioletowe siniaki. _Piękne_ , pomyślał, mimowolnie zdumiony kolorem czegoś, co powinno go odrzucić, bo było żywym i bolesnym dowodem na krzywdę kogoś, kogo kochał. Odcień siniaków na skórze Edgara przypominał mu mieszankę sinego wschodu słońca z kolorem zbyt mocno zaparzonej owocowej herbaty z jeżyn i aronii. Okropnie było o tym myśleć w ten sposób, ale siniaki dobrze na nim wyglądały, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o sobie samym. Jego przemykały błyskawicznie przez pierwszą czerwień, na moment stawały się brudno-fioletowe, po czym wisiały na nim długo w postaci chorobliwie wyglądających żółtawych i zielonkawych plam jakby świadomie odmawiały ukończenia procesu leczenia. Siniaki Edgara rozkwitały i zmieniały kolory jak egzotyczne kwiaty w oranżerii.

Matt miał niewiele do roboty poza kuleniem się na niewygodnym fotelu koło szpitalnego łóżka. Mógł spać albo tonąć w zmartwieniach i szarym świetle niesprecyzowanej godziny pomiędzy nocą a porankiem. Było na tyle ciemno, żeby ciało miało ochotę bez oporów odpłynąć w sen, a na tyle jasno, żeby je przed tym powstrzymać i poczuć, że nie należy się do tego świata. Istniał więc tylko ten pokój, on na fotelu, Edgar na szpitalnym łóżku i to co było pomiędzy nimi. Odległymi drobnymi kroczkami zbliżał się świt, ale nie było nikogo, kto mógłby to zauważyć. Zdawało się, że w tym czasie nic nie mogło się zmienić. Uczucie to Matt przyjął ze spokojną paniką. Zamrugał powoli, odrobinę skołowany uczuciem, ale zbyt zmęczony, żeby cokolwiek z nim zrobić. Powtórzył sobie w duchu słowa pielęgniarki - Edgar był ogromnym mężczyzną. Jego ciało potrzebowało regeneracji i samo zadecyduje, kiedy się wybudzi. Miała rację, Wazon ledwo mieścił się na szpitalnym łóżku, rurki i wenflony przy jego ramionach wyglądały na śmiesznie małe, niemal zabawkowe. Szwy będzie można zdjąć dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Potrzebował czasu i spokoju. Ego bał się, że nie mają za wiele tego pierwszego. O drugim wolał nawet nie śmiał marzyć.

Myślał, że ze swoim doświadczeniem przemocy, przeżytych toksycznych związków, chorób i pracy nie mniej niebezpiecznej niż Wazona, wiedział czym był ból. To co poczuł, kiedy odnalazł nieprzytomnego i zakrwawionego Edgara było cierniste, gorące i odbierające dech. Rozkwitało jak szalone wewnątrz jego płuc i wchodziło w wymiar cierpienia kompletnie innym od tego co znał. Uczucie narastało z każdą chwilą. Przez nie drżały mu ręce, kiedy wykonywał telefony odbierając od różnych ludzi przysługi. Dzięki niemu adrenalina napędzała go do natychmiastowych reakcji i oczyściła umysł z innych zbędnych zmartwień. Bo teraz istniało tylko jedno. Każde stęknięcie, drgnięcie i głębszy ciężki oddech Edgara sprawiały, że pnącza strachu unosiły się z płuc coraz wyżej, zatykały tchawicę i spazmatycznymi ruchami zaciskały się na krtani Matta. Nawet teraz, kiedy Edgar był bezpieczny i opatrzony, a kroplówki sączyły się w jego ciało, Ego nie potrafił pozbyć się tego napięcia w piersi i przytłumionego widma bezradności. W szpitalnej ciszy i ciemności odległego poranka popłoch rósł w nim powoli lecz nieubłaganie.

Podkulił kolana pod brodę i patrzył. Miał ciężkie powieki, podkrążone oczy i zmartwione, odległe spojrzenie, którego nie mógł oderwać do Edgara. Jego siniaki ciągle były fioletowe. Połamane kości nastawione i na powrót ukryte w jego ciele. Rany postrzałowe oczyszczone i zszyte. Lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu. Wyjdzie z tego. Zawsze wychodził. Boże. Wyjdzie z tego? Na pewno. Ale wspomnienia bólu pozostaną. Będą blednąć. Ale nie wszystkie. Edgar tyle już przeszedł. I dalej cierpiał. Dlaczego? Ale nie mogli porzucić tego co robili. Po prostu nie mogli. Byli w tym wszystkim zbyt głęboko. Czy mogli zbiec, próbować żyć spokojnie i udawać, że przeszłość ich nie dogoni? Pomocy. Dlaczego się nie budzi? Nie chcę, żeby cierpiał. Proszę. Niech śpi, może wtedy boli mniej. Nie zostawiaj mnie.

Spod maski tlenowej wydobył się dźwięk. Ego zamarł w bezruchu. Po czym nagły łomot oszalałego serca uwięził w gardle spazm szlochu, który próbował wydostać się na zewnątrz. Nerwowa ulga rozlała się po całym ciele.

\- Matt? – powtórzył się dźwięk.

Matt stanął koło łóżka, wchodząc w pole widzenia leżącego bez ruchu pacjenta. Pachniał potem, zmęczeniem i dezynfekcyjnymi płynami pooperacyjnymi. Wyglądał jak ogromna bezsensowna sterta mięśni i bólu. Pomimo tego Edgar jedną dłonią zsunął maskę tlenową, drugą odnalazł skraj koszul Matta i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. Chwyt był mocny, pewny i wyuczony. Wszystkie jego mięśnie działały bez zarzutu, pamiętając lata ćwiczeń, szkoleń i intensywnej fizycznej pracy.

Matt wiedział, że potrafiły też łagodnieć. Przy swoich badaniach Edgar płynnie swoimi dużymi dłońmi pracował przy palnikach laboratoryjnych, szklanych pipetach, roślinach i narzędziach ogrodniczych. Ego uwielbiał drobne ruchy, którymi Wazon go obdarzał. Opuszkami palców muskał jego plecy malując falę, kiedy przechodząc do kuchni pytał, czy zrobić mu coś do picia. Ciężar dłoni na ramieniu, kiedy od tyłu pochylał się, żeby wyszeptać mu coś na ucho. Czasem nie wiedzieli jak wyrazić swoje uczucia, ale ich ciała zawsze czuły się koło siebie swobodnie i naturalnie.

Ale ten ruch był inny. Był zmęczony, trochę zbyt nerwowy, a pomiędzy palcami tkwiło coś zlęknionego. Choć głos i ciało miał zaklęte lekami przeciwbólowymi i uspokajającymi, w jego oczach błyszczała, podobna jak u Matta, spokojna panika.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał niemal niedosłyszalnie Edgar, jakby nie był w stanie przebić się przez cichą szarość nocy.  
\- W szpitalu - odpowiedział Matt. – J-jeden z lekarzy w-wisiał mi dużą przysługę. Właśnie ją odebrałem. O-opp… - Wdech i wydech. Uspokój się. - Operowali cię. Leżysz pod innym nazwiskiem – wyjaśnił powoli, każdą swoją komórką ciała próbując w swojej odpowiedzi być kompetentny i spokojny, kiedy tak naprawdę chciał się rozpłakać.  
\- Ile minęło czasu?  
\- Dwa dni.  
\- _Dwa dni?!_

Uścisk zadrżał. Materiał koszuli na ramionach Ego naprężył się, a potem rozluźnił, kiedy ręka Edgara wolno opadła na łóżko. Ego ukrył swoje myśli w niewiele mówiącym grymasie zmartwienia. Wolał, żeby uścisk wzmocnił się, żeby materiał zaczął boleśnie ocierać się o skórę, żeby Edgar przyciągnął go do siebie tak blisko, aż pomiędzy nimi nie było by niczego, poza sekundą zaskoczenia przed objęciem lub pocałunkiem. Zamiast tego obydwoje patrzyli gdzieś na bok, żałując swojej pracy, choć nie wiedzieli co innego mogli by robić.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Ego. _Co za głupie pytanie_ , skarcił się w myślach, z bliska wpatrując się na strzaskanego i ledwie sklejonego Wazona. Unikając jego wzroku, powiódł dłonią nad bandażami i opuszkami delikatnie obrysował kształt rozległego fioletowego siniaka na ramieniu. Wiódł palcami dalej, aż wreszcie ich dłonie zetknęły się, palce splotły razem zamykając się w uścisku pełnym niewypowiedzianych słów troski, ciepła i zaufania.

\- Popatrz na mnie, proszę.

Ego przez chwilę walczył z sobą. Zawsze miał problem z kontaktem wzrokowym. Bał się tego co ludzkie spojrzenie mówiło, jak hipnotyzowało, jak manipulowało i obdzierało go z pewności siebie. Potrząsnął lekko głową, odgarnął włosy za ucho i uniósł głowę. Ich wzrok spotkał się. Chciał patrzeć w jego zielone oczy do końca życia.

Edgar wziął głęboki wdech.  
\- Matthew Danielu Greenberg, czy wyjdziesz za---  
\- N-nie, proszę, nie, nie, przestań – przerwał szybko Matt bełkotliwym szeptem, zostawiając Edgara z pół otwartymi ustami. Ścisnął jego dłoń mocno, dla otuchy. Nie była to ich pierwsza misja, pierwsze opatrywanie ran i wzajemne martwienie się o siebie. Tak długo już balansowali razem pomiędzy szaleństwem i niebezpieczeństwem, że niemal zapomnieli co to znaczy normalny związek. Ale ani przez moment nie zapomnieli, że są w nim razem na równych zasadach. Wstrząsnął nim nikły dreszcz, od realizacji czemu Edgar próbował oświadczyć mu się teraz. Dlaczego pełen romantyzmu, kwiatów w duszy, poezji na końcu języka i czułości wszytej w sam rdzeń istnienia Edgar wybrał szpital w środku nocy, kiedy obydwoje byli brudni, zmęczeni i _przerażeni,_ na deklaracje miłości?  
\- T-tym razem było blisko, prawda? – spytał Matt. Potarł czoło i zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Było… bardzo blisko. Coś p-poszło nie tak na misji. P-postrzelili cię. Zrzucili z dachu. Ukryłeś się i zemdlałeś. Zorientowałem się co się dzieje praktycznie przez przypadek!... Miałeś w-wrócić dopiero za kilka dni.  
\- Matt, coś poszło _bardzo_ nie tak – potaknął. Niecierpliwym gestem spróbował odgonić się od przeszkadzającej mu rurki ze szpitalnej aparatury. – Szukali _ciebie_.  
\- He?  
\- Nie wiem, albo mamy kreta w naszych szeregach albo nagle udało im się w jakiś magiczny sposób dojść do tego, że zbierałeś ich dane. Leżałam w ściekach, postrzelony ze złamaną nogą. I ta… myśl, że już nigdy cię mogę cię nie zobaczyć, sprawiła, że… Wiem, że to zabrzmi… - Edgar zwiesił głos szukając odpowiedniego słowa.  
\- Tandetnie? Jak wyjęte z taniego romansidła? – pomógł mu Matt.  
\- Dramatycznie _._ Ta myśl prawiła, że nie chce marnować więcej czasu. Ani udawać, że mamy go nieskończenie wiele.  
\- A-ale zobaczyłeś mnie ponownie. I wiem, Edgar, _ja wiem_ , że nie tak w-wyobrażałeś sobie nasze oświadczyny. Mnie ta sceneria nie przeszkadza. Więc jeśli _naprawdę_ chcesz spytać jeszcze raz, wiesz co odpowiem. Bo nigdy cię nie zostawię. Ale jeśli wolisz zrobić to – uśmiechnął się pod nosem, myśląc prostej radości wymiany słów zaręczyn w słońcu i wśród kwiatów – bardziej _w swoim stylu_ … Zaczekam. Nie planuję umierać. Ty też tego nigdzie nie masz na liście do zrobienia. Więc póki żyjemy, zróbmy to porządnie.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wypowiedział te wszystkie słowa bez spazmów paniki i załamania emocjonalnego. Ze spokojnej paniki został tylko spokój. Wystarczyło, że Edgar słuchał, trzymając go za dłoń. Wystarczyła wiedza, że potrafił poświęcić coś ważnego i pięknego, co może wolał za celebrować w bardziej wyszukany sposób, i zapakować to w małą, cichą paczuszkę pełną poświęcenia i oddania.

Wazon przyciągnął do siebie Ego blisko, tak blisko aż pomiędzy nimi nie było by niczego, poza sekundą zaskoczenia przed pocałunkiem. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni zdobyli się na uśmiech. Moment pomiędzy nocą a dniem drgnął, rozświetlając pokój wschodem słońca.


End file.
